


Tessaract

by tazza12



Category: One Direction (Band), Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Astral Projection, Battle of the Bands, Dream Sequence, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Sex, Gay, Harry as Ramona Flowers, Jesse is a creep, Jesse is just taking Scott's place, Kissing, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis and Harry get together, Louis as Envy Adams, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Scott Pilgrim vs the World - Freeform, The Clash at Demon Head, Zayn Malik - Freeform, deconstruct of manic pixie girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazza12/pseuds/tazza12
Summary: I was listening to Black Sheep and then I thought, Envy and Ramona would have been hot together. Scott is annoying bc he literally uses women. Envy and Ramona are amazing wtf is it not about them?But then I was like, what's better is Louis as Envy Adams and Harry as Ramona Flowers.Beautiful, Amazing, Spectacular, never been done.





	Tessaract

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Enjoy. More action and the exes pop up in the next chapter. Hope you don't mind I deviated from the original scott pilgrim series this much lolololool

You know when you have the one ex that you just can’t get over? And it’s not like you don’t want to move on. You do. You want it so much sometimes it keeps you at night. To be free from the pain and the memories and them. Even when the relationship was toxic. Fights, codependency, a conflict of wants and desires. You just can’t seem to purge them completely from your life.

Well, that’s what was currently happening to Louis. If you ask his ex Louis is the bitch. He’s the one who broke Jesse’s heart, who left him for bigger and better things. Sell out, snake, slut. Louis’s heard it all before. If you ask Louis, which no one really ever does, he left Jesse because the guy was just too much. He was cool at first. Sweet, loyal, completely hung off of each and every one of Louis’s words. It was cute. For the first four months. After that things changed.

Louis started spending a majority of his time practicing for his band. The Clash at Demon Head was picking up popularity in the underground scene. Louis, or his stage name Envy, was the blonde bombshell vocalist. People loved him, feel under the spell of his voice. That’s one of the main reasons Jesse and Louis even got together in the first place. They both loved music. Louis could sing and play piano and Jesse could play a mean bass guitar. At one point they were going to start a band together until Jesse started getting jealous. It wasn’t Louis’s fault his friends liked him better.

Eventually Louis just couldn’t do it anymore. All they did was fight. Whenever Louis stuck up for himself Jesse would paint him in a bad light, told everyone Louis was the problem. Louis was stuck up, Louis wasn’t making enough time for him. Louis was flirting with other guys. Well boo fucking hoo. He never flirted with anyone besides Jesse. Of course Louis was going to put a lot of time and energy into Demon Head. It was his fucking passion. God damn, Louis was twenty and Jesse was twenty three. He thought they could be mature about everything. Not play this stupid game of ‘which one do you love more.’ So, Louis broke up with him.

Jesus fucking christ was it annoying. He had hoped once they split Jesse would leave him alone. Louis had to get a fucking new number because his old one was being bombarded with tear filled voice mails and sad texts and just really truly ugly slurs. 

It took two months before Jesse laid off. Louis sang for his band every weekend and one lucky night a record producer was at a show. The guy only needed to hear one song before Louis and Demon Head were signed to a record label. Their first album was something Louis put his heart and soul into. He cried the first time he saw the CD in stores and had a party the day it played on radio. Louis was through the roof. Everyone loved him. He had clothes, food, brand deals, free tickets being thrown at him from every direction. 

But with fame comes greedy people. A week into his first tour Louis started getting text and emails from Jesse. ‘How could you.’ They would read. ‘You broke my heart.’ and ‘Louis I still love you, please come home.’

Louis didn’t answer a single one. 

When he got back to London Jesse was waiting on his doorstep. Louis halted in his tracks and had 911 halfway dialed. Jesse didn’t do anything threatening. But he did get on his knees and beg for Louis back. He felt bad for one moment before he remembered everything Jesse had done to him. He listened to the stroppy cries for another minute before he picked up his red boot and kicked Jesse off of him. 

“I want you to leave,” he said with ice lacing every word. “And never call me or contact me again. If you do I’ll tell the police you’ve been stalking me.” And then he stepped over Jesse and into his apartment where he quickly locked the door and stared out the peephole until Jesse left.

Even after all that Louis still fucking saw the guy around town. In his defense London was incredibly small once you got used to it. There were a few times Louis and Jesse’s bands ended up at the same open mic gigs, or Louis would pop into his favorite coffee house and see Jesse there. With a boy. A girl. With whoever. It didn’t hurt. Louis didn’t really have feelings for the man anymore. But it wasn’t fun. Especially when he saw Jesse acting and dumb and lovestruck as he did with Louis with someone else. It made Louis a little insecure. Like, was he just another random body to fuck and have a certain fantasy pushed onto him?

Louis had to say something though when he saw Jesse with a young asian girl. They were currently sitting down in a smoothie shop. The girl was animatedly talking and Jesse seemed to be eating every word. She was cute, shiny black hair and brown almond eyes. But, wait, was that a school uniform? Fucking disgusting. 

Tapping his nails on the pick up bar Louis grabbed his drink and marched over. “Hey Jesse, surprised to see you here.” He smiled sweetly.

Jesse’s head whipped around and he sputtered around his straw. The girls eyes widened and she looked from Louis to Jesse like it was a tennis match. 

Jesse recovered and was wiping himself off with a napkin. “Envy! Hey, long time no see uh, what are you doing here?”

Louis raised up his watermelon slushie. “Oh you know how much I love watermelon.” His eyes flicked over to the girl. “Who’s this? You tutoring now?”

Jesse’s face turned a deep shade of red. The girl turned towards him and stuttered. “E-Envy Tomlinson I- I- I’m Knives Chau!” She bowed her head a few times. “I’m a huge fan. Huge, huge fan!”

Louis’s smirk softened into something a little sweeter. He always had a soft spot for fans. “Oh? Thank you so much. It’s because of cool people like you I’m even famous.” His eyes swept back to Jesse and he giggled. “Band not working out so hot? Had to resort to after school lessons.”

Jesse fumed, glaring daggers at him. “Actually Knives is my girlfriend. She’s really cool and mature for her age.”

Louis snickered. “Oh I’m sure. Knives sweetie, what school do you go to? I love the skirt.” He really did. Plaid was always in. Louis had a few plaid skirts himself. 

“Thank you! Oh, I am a senior at Our Lady of Sorrow High!” She beams up and Louis and fuck, a high schooler.

“Aw, well I hope you senior year goes good! Mine sucked.” He laughs bitterly before smirking and leaning in close. “Wanna know a tip? Make things go a lot better?”

Knives looks confused but she smiles and nods anyways. She’s so sweet, naive. Louis sees a bit of himself in her. 

“School and life will go a lot better if you don’t have pedophile, toxic piece of shit like him around.” Louis’s voice raises and Knives gasps while Jesse stands up.

“Lou!” He hisses, eyes darting around to see the everyone in the shop has stopped. Louis raises an eyebrow before taking the lid off his drink and dumping it on Jesse’s head. He yelps and dances around trying to get the ice out his shirt. Knives stands up too and tries to help him shooting angry glances at Louis.

“Why did you do that?” She yells.

Louis puts the top back on his cup before lifting a slim shoulder. “I told you honey. Dump him. He’s disgusting, perverted, and is just using you. You’ll be a lot better without him.” He smirks at Jesse and wiggles his fingers at him. “See you later, asshole.”

He skips out the shop and recycles his cup because he is a friend of the planet. He walks down the street and hails a cab over to the loft where he and Demon Head practice. The cabbie keeps looking at him like he knows Louis looks familiar, but he doesn’t say anything. Louis just smiles and pays his fair, tips the guy, and walks into the apartment building. In the elevator he checks twitter and sees a video of himself dousing Jesse is pink slush. He scrolls the comment section and see people asking what happened. He quote tweets the video and types, ‘Some people get what they deserve! xx’ before posting it and walking towards the loft. 

The second he opens it he’s engulfed in a hug.

“Louis!” Niall, his drummer yells. He has a twinkie in one hand and an energy drink in the other. “‘Bout time man! We were getting worried!”

“Correction, Liam was getting worried.” Zayn chimes from the couch. He’s a devastatingly handsome man. His hair was shaved and dyed blonde and he had a nose piercing. His eyes were big and amber colored. He played the bass and back up vocals.

“Of course I was worried! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!” Liam barked. He was big and burly, brown hair closely cropped to his face. He was the lead guitarist and Louis swears had a daddy complex. “I thought you got mobbed again!”

“No, just catching up with friends.” He sing songs before tossing his coat on the coach and meandering into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

“What’s he mean?” Liam questions from the living room. “Lou, what’d you mean?”

He hears Zayn cackle from the couch. “Oh my god! Niall you have to see this!”

“What, what?” Niall asks. It’s quiet for a second and then Niall’s peals of laughter can be heard. 

Louis takes a mug from the cabinet and fishes around for his favorite vanilla caramel tea before he hear Liam demand to know what's going on. He hears Niall and Zayn laugh before Liam yells.

“Louis what the hell!” Liam rounds the kitchen and shoves the phone under Louis’s nose. “What the hell is this shit? You assaulted someone?”

Louis rolls his eyes and pushes the phone out of his face. “Not someone. Jesse. And it wasn’t assault, it was for the girl he’s with. She’s in high school Liam. Talk about disgusting. I had to show him what’s what.”

He plunks the tea bag into the hot water and places a hand on his hip.

“Oh,” Liam frowns. His eyes brows knit before he nods his head. “Okay yeah, that is gross but… wait wait, Louis! You can’t just do this to people though! We have an image, fans, a pr team-”

“Stop your bitchinggg.” Louis groans. He puts a little almond milk and a teaspoon of sugar into his mug. “It was only because it was Jesse and the fact he’s parading around town with an underaged catholic school girl! Someone had to do something.” He takes a big gulp of his drink and waltz back into the living room. 

Liam follows him out and throws the phone back to Zayn. “Fine. I’ll let it slide this time. But no more, Lou you hear me? We can’t do this now that we’re getting somewhere.”

“You mean now that we’re famous.” Niall chirps from the couch. Zayn is tuning his bass and nods his head. 

“Well I think it was sick. Good job Lou.” Zayn holds his fist out and Louis sticks his tongue out at Liam as he bumps it.

Liam rolls his eyes and points towards the window where the dining table should be. “Can we practice already please? It’s getting late and I have school in the morning.”

“Yes, yes your majesty. Let me do my warm ups and we’ll start.” Louis pats Liam cheek and begins doing his scales. Liam shakes his head but pats Louis on the back nontheless. 

The run through there album two times and then practice a few covers. They have a huge gig coming up at the Battle of the Bands soon. Even though they have a record deal it would be cool to win. Especially, Louis thinks as he struts around the room a little bit, because Jesse’s band would be there. What better way to really stick it to him if Louis wins that too?

They finish practice and all agree to meet two days from now. Liam and Niall head in one direction while Zayn and Louis head in the other. It was nice being roommates with Zayn. He was quiet and kept to himself until Louis entered the picture. Then he turned into a loud, surly kid with a dark sense of humor.

They get home and Louis plops on the couch. He toes off his boots and turns on the tv to some cartoons. Zayn comes back from his room in sweats and a hoodie and lifts Louis’s legs up so he can sit down. After he’s settled Louis moves his legs back and purrs when Zayn throughs a blanket over them.

The smell of weed fills the living room and Louis giggles when he takes the spliff from Zayn. “Oh Zaynie, you really know how to woo a girl huh?”

Zayn shakes his head but grins and pats Louis’s feet. “Something like that. You okay after today? I know Jesse can be a lot.”

“Oh don’t worry about me. I put that bitch in his place.” He blows smoke rings, or tries too, and hand it back to Zayn. “Its just.. “He starts watching as Tom tries to trap Jerry. “He really was so horrible. It’s like no matter what I do he just pops up. What's the saying? ‘In all the gin joints in the world’ or somethin’ like that…” He shrugs. “Just wish he would go away, you know?”

Zayn rubs his leg and Louis feels his nose get hot. He takes another hit before he starts sniffling and wiping his eyes. Zayn tuts sympathetically and Louis glares. “‘M not crying because I miss him or anything. It’s just so frustrating. Especially because he uses people like they’re nothing. That poor girl. She’s so young and smitten with him it makes me sick.” He coughs wetly. “”S gross.”

“It is.” Zayn agrees. “Jesse is shit Lou. One day he’s not gonna be in your life anymore. You’ll be successful and rich and have a hundred boys and girls all over you.” He starts tickling Louis feet and Louis screeches and tries kicking him.

“Za-ayn!!! Stop!” He laughs and cries and Zayn giggles too. Finally when Louis warns he has to pee Zayn stops and pats his leg again. They finish the spliff before Louis catapults up and ruffles Zayn’s hair. The darker boy snarls but Louis just smiles and kisses his forehead. “Thank you, babes. You always know how to cheer me up. I’m gonna take a shower then hit the hay. Night night.”

Zayn grumbles but he hears a half hearted ‘night’. Louis takes his time to shave and exfoliate his skin. Ever since he was fourteen he always knew he wasn’t exactly a boy. There were times he identified and liked presenting himself as female. It took a few years and a couple of LGBTQ lovers to realize Louis was genderqueer. Ever since then he took pride in himself and learned how to express his gender in different way. He most used he/him pronouns but was never really offended when someone use she/her. On stage he presented much more feminine and that’s why Envy was he alter ego of sorts. He was happy. Even if he had people like Jesse stuck to the bottom of his shoe. One day, like Zayn said, Jesse wouldn’t be in his life anymore.

That day couldn’t come any sooner.

⭐

It was another two months before he had contact with Jesse. This time Louis was more prepared. He was invited to Julie Power’s party. She was an alright girl. Louis knew her briefly from his time with Jesse because she dated on of his friends. Like most people she believed Jesse to be a loser and deadbeat. Back then he didn’t understand. Now he does. 

Louis shimmies into his black skinny jeans and pink Hello Kitty Converse. They were a gift from Converse themselves. (Even though he fancied himself a Vans fan himself.) His shirt is sheer and cropped and his wearing a black leather jacket. He looks good, ass prominently displayed. All that’s left to do is don some mascara and high light and he’s ready.

Zayn is twirling his keys around by the front door. He looks at Louis when he flits through the living room. “Ready?”

“Of course! Are you?” Louis chants back. Zayn rolls his eyes before walking out the door. Louis skips ahead of him to his car while Zayn locks up. Julie’s house is over by the university. It’s a well sized flat belonging solely to her. Rich parents or something. There’s already ton of people there and many do double takes as Louis and Zayn stride in. Julie is over by the green lamp with a red cup in hand. She spots Louis and Zayn and nods. “Hey, glad you could make it.”

“Of course we’d come, Juls. You know we love you.” He hugs her while Zayn chooses to nod. “Ugh, stop being such a stiff.” Louis chides him. 

Zayn rolls his eyes before plucking two drinks from two nearby girls. They go to protest but Zayn hisses and they scram. Louis giggles before taking one and downing half. He winces. “Fuck, mate. That’s sorrid that.”

Zayn and Julie both take a sip. “Seems fine to me.” They both say in unison. 

Louis blinks. “You two are freaks. Anyways, Julie what’s up?”

“Okay I’m going to go smoke.” Zayn interjects and makes a beeline for the back door. 

Julie shrugs. “Same old. Me and Stephen have broken up again.” Her eyes dart behind Louis shoulder before she darkens. “I can’t believe you dated Jesse, he’s such a horn dog. Look, he’s trying to hit on the new guy!”

Louis whips around to see Jesse being a creep and just standing next to… a very, very pretty boy. He’s taller than Louis with bright magenta curls. He’s fiddling with the cup in his hands and trying very, very hard to ignore Jesse. 

“Hold on, Lou. I gotta go talk to him.” She stomps off and drags Jesse to another corner of the flat. Louis watches the mystery boy’s posture relax and he licks his teeth. He is pretty. Too pretty for Jesse. Louis downs the rest of his cup and burps. He flips out his phone to check that his ice blonde hair is in order and nothing is in his teeth. Straightening his shirt he rises up to his full height and strides over. Mystery Boy doesn’t look up until Louis is right in front of him. Still doesn’t look up as Louis extended his hand.

“You’re supposed to shake it.” Louis snaps. Okay, pretty and rude. 

Mystery Boy looks at Louis hand sheepishly. He goes to open his mouth but then someone is yelling, “Jesse!” and Louis looks to his left to see Jesse cutting through the crowd. Eyes set on Mystery Boy. 

“Good fuck grief.” Louis groans. He grabs Mystery Boy’s hand and starts weaving them through the crowd to the front door. 

“Where are we going?” Mystery Boy asks him as they speed walk down the building stairs and into the parking lot. It’s starting to snow and Louis shivers a bit.

“Somewhere you won’t be preyed on.”

Mystery Boy says nothing as Louis leads him into a park. He takes them to the plastic tunnel that on the ground for kids to crawl through. There’s no snow and the inside is warm. Louis fits himself in perfectly, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce. Mystery Boy struggles with his gangly limbs for a moment before sitting across from him. It’s quiet here, they’re own little bubble.

“So,” Mystery Boy drawls. “Is this the part where I thank my knight in shining armour?”

“Could be. Or it could be the part where we introduce ourselves.” He snips holding his hand out again. “I’m Louis, but some people call me Envy.”

Mystery Boy stares at his outstretched hand and then slots their hands together. “I’m Harry. Harry Ramona Styles.”

Louis quirks a brow. “Ramona? Interesting middle name.”

Harry blushes. “It was my grandma’s. My mum thought it was cute.”

“Ah, she was right.” Louis smirks. They’re quiet for a moment before Louis nudges his foot against Harry’s knee. “You’re new right? Where ya from?”

Harry cocks his head. “Perceptive aren’t you? Yes, I just moved here. I’m from Cheshire originally but I’ve been here and there for the past few years.”

“Oh I love here and there. It’s my favorite right next to you’re very vague.” Louis snickers before nudging Harry’s knee again. “So Harry from Cheshire. Small town ’innt? I hail from Donny myself.”

Harry looks to where Louis’s foot is resting against his knee. He shoves his hands into his sweat pockets. “Donny’s small too. So I’ve heard.” He sniffles before showing Louis a small smile. “Why move to London?”

“Music that’s why. Well, music is the biggest reason. But opportunity, inclusivity, the convenience of consumerism. I sing in a band. The Clash at Demon Head. Heard of ‘em?”

Harry doesn’t look embarrassed. “No. I haven’t.”

Louis blinks. Sure, they aren’t huge huge. But these days it’s rare for Louis to not be noticed by the twenty fives and under. Louis gives Harry a good once over. His nails are painted yellow and fingers adorned with different rings. He has both ears pierced as much as they can be. His hair is remarkably curly, ringlets falling into his eyes. His eyes, whoa, green. Very green like the grass that sprouts in the spring. It reminds Louis of playing footie as child, clefts of green grass sticking to his shoes. Pink lips.

“I could show you sometime.” Louis husks out. He takes a second to clear his throat and ignores Harry’s smirk. “Could give you an album or like, tickets to a gig.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up and his grins with all his pearly whites. “Oh you have an album?”

Louis huffs. He pinches Harry’s thigh and sniggers when Harry grabs his hand. “Yes, I do as a matter of fact.” He sasses. They look at each other for a moment before peeling into giggles. Harry wipes his eyes and Louis stills, admiring the the swipe of his tongue against his lips and how his cheeks flush.

“So who was that guy? The one you saved me from.”

The bubbliness he was feeling disintegrates and Louis thunks he head against the plastic tube. He narrows his eyes at his bitten nails. “My ex. He’s a complete pig. Fucks all these people and uses them and then gets all psycho when they don’t bow down to him. I can’t tell you what to do but my advice is to steer clear of him.”

Harry’s hand cups Louis knee and Louis shifts his eyes up to see him. Harry is giving him a soft smile. Louis’s breath stutters. “Thank you. He was making me feel very uncomfortable. I appreciate it. My hero.”

Louis rolls his eyes but can feel himself blush. “Yeah yeah. You’re welcome.” They smile stupidly at each other before Louis feels his phone vibrate. He fishes it out and sees Zayn’s number. “Hold on, princess. Hello?”

“Louis? Louis where the fuck are you?” Zayn snarls at him. 

“I’m at the park with Harry.”

“With who? Louis, you can’t just fucking flake and not tell me!”

Louis winces. He tries for a half hearted joke. “C’mon Zaynie, you sound like Liam.”

“I don’t give a FUCK who I sound like. Text me your location now! I’m coming to get you!”

“Zayn-” The line goes dead and Louis grumbles to himself. He pockets his phone and gives Harry a half smile. “Well, seems I’m being summoned.” He sucks on his bottom lip before pulling out his phone. “What’s your number?”

Harry laughs. His green eyes are big and sparkling. He shakes his head. “I don’t have a phone. Sorry.”

“What? How the fuck are you a functioning human being? What happens if you’re in trouble? Or if a cute boy wants your number?” He bites out. It’s all a game really, this push and pull between them. Louis huffs and pinches Harry’s thigh again. “How am I going to save you next time?”

Harry gives him a knowing smile. “You’ll figure it out. I don’t really need saving that often.”

“Right…” Louis drawls. His phone buzzes again and he points outside. “I’ve gotta go.” He shifts to his knees and Harry touches his shoulder. Louis pauses and looks back at him.

“Louis, can I kiss you?”

Louis flushes from his hair to his toes. He reels back and smacks Harry’s shoulder. “So you don’t have a phone but you still want to kiss me? What kind of a question if that?” He chides. He’s a bit miffed if he’s honest. Hasn’t really been with anyone since Jesse. Hasn’t let himself be with anyone since Jesse.

Harry just blinks at him. His lips seem pinker, plumper. Louis’s a bit entranced. “Is that a no?”

“No.” Louis breaths out a bit too fast. “I- you can kiss me. If you really want.”

“I do.” Harry murmurs before reaching a hand out to cup Louis’s face. His face is open and kind. He leans forward before closing his eyes and meeting Louis’s mouth in a kiss. It’s sweet. Probably the sweetest kiss Louis has ever had. Maybe it’s his personality but people seem to always treat Louis rough. Biting and ravishing and trying to dominate him. But not Harry.

Louis climbs into his lap which is hard to do in the small space. But he can’t help throwing his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry’s hands caress his back and his tongue swipes over Louis’s mouth. He gasps and then Harry’s tongue is in his mouth. Exploring, stroking, mingling their tastes together. It’s a very heady experience. Louis pulls back first. It’s intense, this feeling between them. Harry is smiling at him and Louis feels lightheaded.

“I feel like I’m never going to see you again.” Louis pouts. 

Harry shakes his head and his thumb massages the apple of Louis’s cheek. “You will.”

Louis goes to say something but before he can someone is yanking him out of the tube. Louis yelps and is brought face to face with a very, very pissed off Zayn. “Hi?” He tries.

Zayn doesn’t say anything. His jaw tightens though and Louis takes that as a sign he’s not forgiven. “C’mon.” He bites out. “It’s late and cold and I’m in a bad mood.”

“Understable. But also I’m twenty years old. You don’t have to baby me.” Louis explains.

Harry crawls out of the tunnel and looks between Zayn and Louis. Louis offers him a smile and a wave. Zayn forgotten. “Do you need a lift home?”

“No.” Harry and Zayn say together. Louis glares at Zayn.

“I wasn’t asking you.”

“The answer is still no. C’mon lets go.” Zayn nods at Harry before grabbing Louis’s arm and starts hauling him over to the car. 

Louis cranes his neck to see Harry staring at him. He raises a hand and starts waving frantically. “Bye Harry! See you later! Be safe yeah?” 

Harry waves back. “I will.” He watches them for a second later before beginning to walk the opposite direction. Louis stares until Zayn is throwing him in the car. “Ow, my funny bone!”

Zayn gets into the driver's seat and cranks the heat up. “Isn’t that funny.” He snarks. He puts the car into drive and starts making his way to the flat. “Next time you wanna get laid just let me know first. I almost had a heart attack when Julie said you ran off with some stranger.”

Louis tuts. “Harry isn’t a stranger. He’s Harry. Besides. I was saving him from Jesse. I’m a hero! I deserve a medal!”

“I don’t care what you think you deserve.” Zayn is quiet a moment before he sighs. “He was pretty cute though.”

Louis smirks. “Thank you. I know.”

“Get his number?”

Louis squawks. “He doesn’t have a phone? Can you believe it?”

Zayn shoots him a confused look. “What? Was he just saying that, d’you think?”

Louis crosses his arms. It’s snowing pretty hard out. He hopes Harry’s okay. A ball of guilt is burning in his stomach for letting the guy walk. “I thought so at first. But then he asked to kiss me. Why lie about a phone then make a move.” He lights a cigarette. “Can you stop at McDonald’s? I’m fucking starved.”

Zayn makes a sharp right that makes the car behind him honk. They merge into the drive thru lane and Zayn pulls out his wallet. “That is weird. He looked, what's the word? Hipsterish. Maybe he doesn’t do modern stuff. Like, I reckon’ he has vinyls instead of an ipod.”

“Probably. He smelt all… herbal too.” He leans across Zayn to speak into the monitor. “Hi! Can I please get a twenty piece chicken nuggets, one Big Mac, fries and an extra large Sprite. Zaynie, want anything?”

“I want a classic chicken sandwich with fries and a shake.” 

The employee gives them their total and they pull up. When they go to pay the young girl practically screams when she sees Louis. She takes the change with trembling hands and rambles about how much she loves Demon Head. Zayn and Louis end up signing an old receipt for her and then take their food happily. 

The get home in one piece and the both eat in front of the tv. After they finish they split up. Zayn goes to the bathroom to shower and Louis barricades himself in his room. He struggles to take his boots off and almost falls peeling his pants off his legs. He huffs and starts to rub his full tummy. His ceiling is white, the old glow in the dark stars from his childhood room tacked up with super glue. They don’t really work, but he couldn’t bare to part with them. 

He thinks of Harry. Sweet, pretty, mysterious Harry. Louis traces his lips. His mouth isn’t swollen like it usually is when he makes out with someone. He blushes and turns his head into his pillow. “What am I doing? I’m Envy Tomlinson. I’m Louis! I don’t get all mushy.”

He shoots up and stomps to his closet. There’s clothes and PR packages all over. His wrestles with some shirts and dresses before he finds the old, large band shirt he’s got from his dad. It was probably the only thing he had from him. He pulls it on and ruffles his white blonde hair. It’s not his natural color. He’s really a brunette. But he liked blonde better, gave him an edge, a reason for people to stare. He throws himself onto the bean bag in the corner and fishes out his lyric book and little toy piano. He knows people would laugh if they knew this was how Envy wrote her songs. But it was what worked for him.

He starts writing about Harry. His eyes and how it makes Louis feel, how Louis’s scared. Ever since Jesse Louis hasn’t been the same. Something broke in him. Something was taken. It why he gets so fucking angry whenever Jesse is involved. It’s why he does everything in his power to take the guy out. Louis wants that piece back. He won’t just lay back and let Jesse covet him, not anymore. 

After about an hour Louis tosses his stuff aside and wonders out into his balcony. It’s fucking freezing, his only in a shirt and briefs, but the fresh air does him good. He lights a cigarette and gazes out at the twinkling lights. He’s lucky. So so lucky to be here. To be able to express himself and make a living out of his dreams. He thinks about Harry again. Why he’s here, how he knows Julie, why he doesn’t just have a stupid fucking phone. Annoyed Louis flicks his cigarette into the snow and heads back inside. He turns his lights off and crawls under his thick blankets from home. He misses his family. Tells himself he’ll call them tomorrow before he knocks out.

⭐

 

He’s in the park. He knows it’s the park because he sees the tube he and Harry sat in, the snow filled swings, and an icy play structure. But he also knows it isn’t the park because they’re underwater. Louis can breath so that’s pretty cool. There’s different schools of fish swimming around him, up above him swims a large shark. It pays Louis no mind. Probably looking for seals or something. It’s not cold. Louis can’t feel anything. But he can see the sun shining way way above him. If he looks straight he can see the blue water turn dark and murky. It’s nice where Louis is though. He walks - yes he can walk not swim- to the swings and pushes the snow off. It’s glimmers and melts into the water and Louis sits down. He pushes himself off the ground and starts swinging. He feels the resistance of the water as it tries to mold itself around Louis’s body. He closes his eyes. He can hear his own voice off in the distance. It’s one of the songs he hasn’t shown anyone yet. It’s embarrassing. To happy and vulnerable. Not the image he’s trying to go for. 

It isn’t long before he can feel someone next to him. His eyes flutter open and he looks to his left. 

Harry is sitting on the other swing. His hair is bright red like the coral, not magenta. His eyes are shimmering like glitter. He’s very pretty with goggles on his head, combat boots, and some weird shirt that advertises curry burritos. The fish love him, coming up and giving his dimpled cheeks kisses. 

Louis slows and drags his feet on the sand to stop. It stirs up confetti which falls around them. “What are you doing here?” His voice is distorted, he can’t keep the malice out of it.

Harry smiles. “You brought me here.”

Louis laughs. “Yeah, sure.” Harry stares at him and Louis shakes his head. “I really didn’t. This is a dream yeah? If I really brought you here why didn’t I choose someone hotter, like.. Like Leonardo Di’Caprio?”

Harry shrugs. He kicks up off the ground, more confetti swirls around him. “I don’t know. It’s your head.”

Louis squints. A giant whale shark swims in front of them. It’s skin is dark blue with white spots, fish and barnacles sticking to it. He looks at Harry with accusatory eyes. “What does this all mean? What’s with the cryptic answers?”

“I don’t know. ‘S’your dream, not mine. Although it is really gorgeous here, Lou.” He smiles at Louis. “Thank you for showing it to me.”

Louis jumps off his swing and crosses his arms. “I’m serious! Why are you here? Why am I here? This doesn’t make any sense!”

Harry jumps off his swing too. He stands in front of Louis and cocks his head. “Maybe there isn’t a reason. Ever think about that?”

Louis snorts and turns to walk over to the jungle gym. He starts climbing the fake rock wall. “There’s always a reason for something. There’s never any accidents or coincidences.” He makes to the top to see Harry already standing there. He offers a ring ladden hand and Louis takes it. Harry pulls him up and grabs the steering wheel attached to the wall.

“I disagree. But, it is your reality. My thoughts don’t really matter here.”

“Don’t say that! Of course your thoughts matter. Everyone’s does!” Louis hops off the platform to the lower one. There’s a game of tic tac toe. He moves the center block to an x. Harry steps besides him and makes the corner on o. “I don’t about everyone. People’s thoughts only matter if you let them.” 

It’s a cat’s game.

Louis pushes Harry away. “I’m sick of your answers.” He throws himself onto the slide. It’s curls and twists until it pops Louis out onto a wobbly bridge. The ocean is black beneath them. Jellyfish are bobbing up, floating to the surface. In a few seconds they’re all around Harry and Louis. Bright orange illuminating from them.

Louis stares right at Harry. Harry is observing the jellyfish. That stupid smile hasn’t left his face for one moment. His dimples are little craters in his cheeks. Louis feels himself blush and he looks away. Leave it to him to develop a crush.

Harry’s hand grabs Louis’s. He doesn’t pull away. “I love your mind Louis. You have a vivid imagination.”

Louis shrugs. “It’s alright I guess.” He leans back against the rope. Harry stands next to him and they watch the jellyfish together. 

“Why do you downplay yourself like that? It’s strange, coming from you.” Harry probes.

“M’not downplaying myself. I’m just telling the truth.” Louis bristles.

Harry shakes his head before peering down at him. “No, you aren’t. You’re so charismatic, sure of yourself. No one can shake you down. But then you start talking about yourself and all this...skepticism pours out. It’s confusing.”

Louis gives him a bewildered look. “I’m confusing? You’re confusing! You pop up out of nowhere, don’t tell me anything about yourself. Say you don’t have a phone but want to kiss me. And now you’re in my dream giving higher-than-tho answers! How am I confusing?” 

Harry’s smile drops and he puts his free hand on Louis’s cheek. Louis inhales sharply. Harry leans down and kisses him. Louis’s lips tingle. Harry’s hand moves to curl into the hair at the base of Louis’s neck. Louis whimpers. He presses closer and wraps his arm around Harry’s waist.  
Harry pulls back and Louis whines. He tugs Harry’s shirt, trying to get him to kiss him again. Harry does, but only for a second. He breaks their mouths apart to lean his forehead against Louis’s. “I want to kiss you because I think you’re beautiful. You’re very giving. You’re nice. You fight for what you think is right. But you’re hurt too. I can hear in your voice sometimes. It’s makes me sad.” He kisses Louis’s forehead. “I don’t have a phone because there’s a ton of better ways to talk to someone.” 

Louis blinks. He tugs Harry closer and buries his face in Harry’s neck. He smells heady like incense. “Dumb reason.” 

Harry steps back and Louis pouts. Harry giggles before placing a peck on his mouth. Come on, let’s go.”

“Go where?”

Harry points behind them and Louis turns.Its a red door with a bright yellow star on it. Light is shining out of every crack it can. Harry tugs his hand and suddenly their running. Harry giggles and Louis laughs with him. The closer they get the more they slow down. Harry curls are flying in slow motion. Louis’s body feels like lead. But then Harry’s hand reaches the door knob and suddenly they’re being sucked up.

Louis jolts up in bed breathing harshly. His body is drenched in sweat and he’s half hard in his briefs. He looks towards the balcony and sees the sun is barely starting to rise. He grabs his phone and sees a ton of notifications from twitter, emails, all the calls and texts from Zayn the night before. It’s five thirteen in the morning. Louis groans and chucks his phone. He worms his way onto the dry unsweaty side of the bed and pulls his pillow to his chest.

Stupid Harry. Stupid, stupid, stupid Harry.

⭐

 

They’re in the smack dab middle of London when he sees Harry again. It's been a whole month since he saw him last. Louis’s been busy writing songs and pitching them to the band. Everyone loves them so far. Liam has been helping him fine tune the lyrics and put a beat to them. 

Every night he dreams of Harry. 

It’s not always Louis’s underwater park. Sometimes they go to the meadows of Cheshire and play around in the creeks there. Harry even brought a picnic. But most nights they hang out at the bottom of the ocean. Jellyfish are the only light they have and Louis sings Harry his songs. They never talk about anything deep. Both of them are stubborn in that aspect. But from what he can gather Harry has been moving around a lot to avoid the demons of his past. There’s always a question brewing on the tip of Louis’s tongue. He never asks them though because he scared Harry will leave. Doesn’t ever want Harry to leave.

One question has been burning in his brain. 

What are he and Harry? They kiss and hold hands every night. But in the day he never sees him. Sometimes he drops hints on where he’ll be, hoping and praying Harry will show up.

He never does.

So Louis does the only thing Louis knows how to do. Pretend it doesn’t bother him.

Demon Head is doing a meet and greet by the Museum of London. They’re playing here tonight for the curator’s daughter. They’re PR team thought it would be a good idea to set up a tent with merch and a backdrop to give their fans some one on one time. They’ve been here since eight in the morning. Louis’s ears are ringing from the screams and the dehydration. He has a migraine from the sun and camera flashes. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. It gives him an amazing high to see all the people who support him. He hugs every fan with gusto and does his best to give them a memorable experience. Around noon they’re alloted a thirty minute break. Zayn and Niall cross the street to grab some sushi. Liam retreats into the van for a quick nap.  
Louis meanders around the vans, lighting a cigarette. It’s then he catches sight of a long lanky body climbing the steps of Musuem. Louis gut reaction is too call Harry’s name. Except, his hair is blue now instead of Magenta. Louis pauses, maybe it isn’t him. But then Louis hears his weird hyena laugh and Louis starts running up the steps.

“Harry!”

Harry whips around. A huge smile lights his face. “Lou! I mean, uh Envy!” 

Louis catches up to him. He goes to say something before he notices another man next to him. He’s considerably older and has a perfectly styled quiff. Louis catches how his hand is on the small of Harry’s back. 

Louis takes a step back. Neither Harry or his friend say something. Holy fuck, he’s probably interrupting a date or something. Scandalized Louis backs up another step before he’s twisting around and running down the steps. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Harry has a boyfriend.

That’s why. That’s why he never brought up going out with Louis. Why he only wants to see him in his dreams. Louis feels fucking sick. Betrayed. 

He runs straight past the tents and vans and crosses the busy street. He darts into a parking garage and slams into the stairwell. He catches his breath before sliding down the wall and starts crying.

⭐

Six hours later Louis is in an awful, awful mood. Liam, Zayn, and Niall keep shooting him worried looks. Even Niall’s fart joke couldn’t cheer him up. Louis has smoked his way through a pack of cigarettes and his mouth tastes like ash. They’re currently getting ready in the break room. Louis has just finished squeezing into his black lycra dress. His hair is fluffy and cute, eyes rimmed with fake lashes and lips painted red. He has his favorite red platform heels on. He looks sexy, beautiful, gorgeous enough to make anyone want him.

He hopes Harry eats his heart out. 

He’s in the middle of doing vocal warm ups when Niall interrupts him. “Lou, we have to go check our instruments real quick. Will you be okay?” His brow is puckered in concern.

Louis rolls his eyes and throws Niall into a headlock. The drummer squawks and Louis starts giving him a noogie. “Of course I’ll be okay. You know I like a second to myself anyways.”

“Lou my hair!” Niall cries. Louis releases him and Niall straightens up. He glares daggers at Louis but the smile pulling on the corner of his mouth gives him away. “Glad to see you’re feeling better.” He squeezes Louis’s arm before trailing out the door with the boys. “Be back soon!”

Louis shoots him a smile before letting it fall. He groans and looks at himself in the mirror. Sexy, gorgeous, drop dead. Envy. He turns to the side and scrutinizes his stomach. It doesn’t bulge out like Louis feared it would in the tight dress. “Eat your heart out.” He whispers.

A knock lands on his door and Louis fluffs his hair up. “Come in.”  
From the mirror he sees a bouquet of stargazer lilies. Perplexed Louis turns around and has to resist the urge to punt his hairbrush.

Harry is standing sheepishly by the door. He’s dressed in all black except for his brown messenger bag. Louis glares.

“I’m sorry. But this room to closed to backstabbers.” He twirls around and picks up his highlight. “Get lost before I call security.”

“Lou.” Harry chides.

“It’s Envy. Now get out Harry I swear to god-”

“Louis I’m sorry.”

Something inside him snaps. He grabs his brush and chucks it at Harry. He dodges it and Louis screams and stomps his foot. “I said get out! Your sorry doesn’t mean shit to me!”

Harry comes closer and drops the flowers on the couch.

Louis grunts. “Hey! Those are pretty! You’re gonna ruin them-” Harry is hugging him now. Louis hits his chest. “Let me go! Harry-”

“I’m sorry. Lou, I’m so sorry.” Harry blurts out.

Louis scrunches his nose. He narrows his eyes. “For what? For stringing me along or for getting caught?”

Harry’s eyes are shiny with tears. He brushes his hand through Louis’s hair and Louis is pissed it feels so good. “No, I’m sorry for hurting your feelings. For not explaining.”

Louis says nothing.

“Nick… that guy is my friend. I haven’t seen him in a while. When you ran off he told me it probably looked like we were together or something. We’re not.” Louis snorts. “I’m serious we’re not. I don’t do relationships anymore!”

Louis’s mouth drops open. He hits Harry’s shoulder and squirms. “That doesn’t make it any better!”

“Louis!” Harry yells expasperated. He tightens his hold and shakes Louis a little. “Listen to me. I don’t do relationships because they never ever work out right. Not once have I had a significant other who’s worked out.” His voice is imploring, raspy. Honest. Louis is still pining him with a skeptical look.

“Then what does this mean. What are you trying to say? Harry,” He pauses, feeling himself choke up. “Why did you do all that stuff then? Why make me like you? Why do all this?” He feels himself hiccup and he wipes his eyes. His fingers come back wet and he snarls. “See!” He holds them up for Harry to see. “See how you’re making me feel?”

Harry makes a hurt noise in the back of his throat and his own eyes fill up. It hurts to see him sad. But Louis has to remind himself it’s Harry’s fault.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” A few slip out and his wipes them away quickly. I didn’t meant to hurt you, or make you think I was just playing around with you. I’m just not good with people any more. All I do is hurt them when I don’t mean too. That’s why I stopped dating but,” He wipes his eyes and steps back.

Louis bites his cheek. 

Harry locks eyes with him and the green irises are smouldering. “But I think I love you.” 

Louis inhales a hurt breath and the tears start falling in sheets. He backs up until he’s pressed into the mirror and start shaking his head. “No, no, no. No. Harry you can’t just say that. That’s- that’s so fuck up. That’s manipulative- I”

Harry is crying now. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean too.” He grovels. He turns away and starts pacing. “But I am. I fucking love you and it hurts. I’m so fucked up because, because I’m not good for people. I never have been. And I know you’re not ready for this. I know you’re still hurt and scared and not ready for all of my… my baggage.” He pinches his nose. “I’m not meant to have relationships Lou, but I love you and I can’t help it. I’m sorry.”

Louis swallows. It is a lot. Harry isn’t dumb. He knows what this means, how it affects Louis and well as himself. But he knows, deep in the recesses of mind, in his heart where he and Harry talk amongst the jellyfish that… fuck. Fuck, he loves Harry too.

“How ironic, “ He hears himself mutter. “That too utterly fucked up people happen to fall in love with each other.”

Harry’s head snaps up. A new wave of tears are falling and it’s quiet between them. “Lou..”

“Oh don’t act all sentimental. You knew, I’ve known. It’s kinda hard not to fall for someone who kisses you in your dreams every fucking night.” He wipes his eyes and turns back to the mirror. He tries to fix his mascara but his hands are shaking. “I love you too, asshole.”  
Behind him Harry lets out a bleak laugh.

Louis drops his mascara and takes a deep breath. Fuck, he still has a concert to do. “You sure know how to distract from pre show jitters.”

“Louis, I’m-”

He whirls around and points a finger at Harry. “Don’t say your sorry. I…. I know what you mean.” He stalks closer and stares into Harry’s eyes. Then he’s throwing himself at him, winding his arms around his neck. Harry laughs wetly and holds him back. “I don’t know how you got in here-”

“I’m family friends witht he caterring company.”

“Fuck random but-... look,” He pulls back and cups Harry’s face. “Stay for the party. We need to talk afterwards okay?”

Harry nods, his eyes proving that yes, yes they need to have a long talk.

“No secrets.” Louis commands.

“No secrets.”

“Envy? You have five minutes until showtime!” His manager calls through the door.

“Roger that!” He yells back. He takes a deep breath and smirks up at Harry. “Do I look alright?” 

Harry swipes under his eye and nods. “Beautiful.”

Louis smiles, it’s small, but a smile. He leans up to kiss Harry before pulling back and walking to the door. He pauses. “Harry?”

“Hm?”

“Get some water for the flowers. They’re my favorite.”

Harry laughs. “I know.” 

⭐


End file.
